The Princess and The Frog
by elsanna-i-ship-it
Summary: An evil mage casts a spell over Elsa and turns her into a frog. Can Anna save her? Unbeta'd


**The Princess and The Frog**

_**A/N: **_

_**I assume here that just a few days before the coronation Elsa left her room, and she and Anna managed to find their sisterly bond again.**_

_**Sorry about a silly plot and numerous plot holes.**_

_**My first ever fanfic, so be nice :)**_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there were two princesses in the kingdom of Arendelle, princess Elsa and princess Anna. They loved each other very much.<p>

Just one day before her coronation, Elsa met a stranger during her solitary walks in the nearby park. She didn't like his appearance, and before she could turn away, she was under a weird spell. Elsa noticed to her horror that she had turned into a frog. The evil wizard laughed ominously and said, "As the payback for what your parents did to me, you will remain in the frog form until a beautiful princess decides to kiss you. But the spell forbids you to revealing your true identity to her, so good luck trying to convince her to kiss you."

Elsa panicked and looked at her surroundings. Her current frog's perspective didn't exactly help her, but she wasn't too far away from a garden Anna often visited, so she decided to jump to that direction. When she finally reached the garden, no one was there but a cat who licked its lips and stared at her. Elsa freaked out, but before she could do anything, Anna appeared and shooed the cat away from disturbing the garden where a family of ducks and ducklings often were. Elsa sighed and felt relieved: she won't be the latest dinner for the cat. Now ducks were nowhere to be seen, but Anna noticed the frog near a small pond. She said with a smile on her face, "Hey there little one, I haven't seen you around here earlier."

There were no other beautiful princesses around here expect Anna, so Elsa thought maybe she as a frog could get a kiss from Anna even though she wasn't entirely sure how she would feel getting a kiss from her sister.

Since the magic prevented her from telling Anna who she really was, she had to find other ways to convince Anna. She held her breath and thought, _Here goes was nothing._

"Hey there, princess."

Anna's eyes flew open, and she was more than surprised when she heard the frog speaking her language. After a moment she said back to the frog, "Y-you can speak?"

"Yes, I can. That's because I am actually a human. Some evil wizard cast a spell on me and turned me into a frog."

"O-o-kay," Anna said with wide eyes.

"Only way to change me back into my human form is to get a kiss from a beautiful princess."

"You want me to kiss you?" asked Anna flabbergasted.

"Yes. Could you?"

"Eww, that's gross, I don't even eat fried frog legs," replied Anna with a disgusted look.

Elsa sighted, "I know it is gross, but if you do it, I'll promise you everything in my power if you change me back into human form."

Anna pondered the frog's promise for a while before she gave her answer, "Well, I guess this is an emergency. But you better be a tall and fair prince."

Elsa thought what she could say under the spell. She said finally, "Um, I sort of am, yeah."

"Fine, at least it is for a good cause. But this is a one-time thing only. I don't plan on kissing anymore frogs in my whole life."

Elsa closed her eyes and hoped Anna wouldn't chicken out at the last moment.

After a quick kiss Anna certainly was surprised to see Elsa where the frog had been.

"Elsa? You were the frog I just kissed?" asked Anna surprised.

Elsa cast her eyes to the ground because she was embarrassed and explained, "Yes, that was me. Sorry for tricking you to kiss me, but the spell prevented me from revealing me true identity to you."

Now it was Anna's turn to look down embarrassed. She said, "Well, at first I was slightly disappointed because I was expecting a handsome prince to appear —". Elsa said, "I'm sorry," again before Anna could continue.

Finally Anna met Elsa's eyes and continued, "But you know what—"

"This is even better because you are my sister and I love you dearly," said Anna and hugged Elsa tightly.

Elsa hugged her back and said, "I feel the same way about you." She was relieved and happy that this incident hadn't caused any damage to their newfound relationship.

While still hugging Anna, Elsa almost couldn't hear when Anna said under her breath, "About that promise though—"

Elsa was surprised that Anna remembered that promise so quickly. She actually had thought that Anna would have forgotten the whole issue because they were sisters.

They both pulled back from the hug, and Anna looked down as if she was embarrassed.

"What about it?" Elsa asked with a smile on her face because she thought Anna's embarrassed expression was a sure sign that she would probably ask for something silly.

When they finally looked at each other, Elsa couldn't understand Anna's expression because it looked mysterious and wicked, even slightly seductive. Elsa thought that the last observation was surely her misinterpretation because it didn't make any sense.

Then Anna started walking closer to Elsa with that same incomprehensible expression on her face and drawled, "I think I want—"

When their faces were actually uncomfortably close, Elsa started to think that Anna's wish may not be something silly after all. She felt quite nervous now. When Anna put her palm on Elsa's cheek still keeping their proximity, Elsa gulped. She couldn't understand why a blush was creeping up her cheeks. When she saw fire in Anna's eyes, she felt very nervous.

Then Anna continued quickly, "— a kiss from the frog," and before Elsa could understand what was happening, Anna was kissing her fiercely, and she had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Elsa's mind short-circuited by the touch of Anna's lips. Only one thought managed to escape, _A promise is a promise, right? _With that thought she closed her very wide eyes and kissed back the soft lips.

THE END


End file.
